naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
"What you see is what you get! Just a guy who loves fun and adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" - Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 'is a sixteen year-old, anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and is known as a legendary hero around his universe for his hypersonic/high-hypersonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back, energetic, and cocky attitude towards serious situations. He is also a core member/de-facto leader of the New Freedom Fighters and the boyfriend of Amy Rose. He is even Sega's mascot and one of the four main protagonists of the series. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Debut Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog of average Mobian height with blue fur that covers most of his body with the exception of his muzzle and torso, peach skin that covers his muzzle and torso, and emerald green eyes. He has six head quills dropping back from the back of his head with several small cow-lick like spikes, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. For attire, Sonic wears a pair of light-weight, hyper-friction resistant, red sneakers with a white strap, sock-like cuffs and a rectangular golden buckle, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands, white sports tape around his arms, wrists, legs, and ankles, a wristwatch communicator on his left wrist, and a brown neckerchief around his neck. Personality Having been described as being "''like the wind" (a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous), Sonic is a fun and hyper-fast daredevil with a passion for adventure and is very much a thrill-seeker, always looking for the next thrill, challenge, and triumph. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him and without concern for what others think and enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for life, he is always moving forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained or locked in a cell. For Sonic, speed is a way of life; he runs fast, thinks fast and even eats fast. Being addicted to speed and actions, Sonic is unable to process the aspect of being immobilized, which makes him extremely stir crazy, and in times of peace he gets bored and restless when there is no new threat. He acts on instinct and lives in the moment, though he is impatient, reckless, impulsive and tends to run headlong into trouble without a plan and regardless of other's warnings, but his heart is always in the right place. When being honest, he tends to be rather blunt, but always keeps his promises. Sonic is known for having a large ego that is his typical driving force, and is as well most of the time laid-back, cool, sassy, and quick-witted. He is likewise easy-going, cocky, playful, cheeky and possesses a snarky tongue, and is prone to joke around even in dire situations. Regardless, he is very courageous, benevolent and heroic, and when the situation calls for it or his friends are in trouble, Sonic can be very serious and will immediately rush to their aid. Sonic also does not back down or give up, because he has an unwavering belief and faith in himself and his abilities. Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates all evil, exploding with anger when witnessing it, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. In times of crisis though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change. At the same time, Sonic has a big and gentle heart and is fully committed to help out and protect those in all kinds of trouble at any time, even if his actions will have ill consequences. In dealing with his enemies, Sonic is usually light-hearted in behavior, often mocking his opponents with insults and puns. Given how serious he can be in some cases, however, it is likely that these jokes are an attempt to lighten the mood or project an air of confidence. Of course, it also serves (in most cases) to aggravate his enemies to the point of distraction. A milder form of this behavior is found in ribbing of his various friends and allies, who he often aggravates while attempting to get them to loosen up. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his loses or hurtful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he chooses to live in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, while holding no regrets for whatever has transpired. Also, Sonic is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and will never give up no matter what. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Sonic is extremely loyal to his friends and is willing to risk his own life for them and their well-being without any due consideration to protect them, and even to strangers that he meets. While he can leave them hanging or even endanger them due to his fast-paced nature and sometimes being a loner with a cynical demeanor, and at times acts rude, Sonic never has any intention of making his friends unhappy and values them above all else. Equally, Sonic is always willing to accept help from his friends if offered, and will show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them. He even realizes that his friends are his true strength and has shown to be a more adrimable teammate and leader of many forces, being quick to ask for help and acknowledge their collective contributions. Regardless of the countless foes he has faced, Sonic tends to admire them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they have given to him. Likewise, Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgiveness, even towards his enemies. Despite his outward demeanor, Sonic has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked and can as well give valuable and comforting advice that drastically changes the outlook of others, such as Elise, Merlina, and Blaze. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets even if at one point they were his enemies. His personality is even similar to that of Naruto Uzumaki. Sonic has a fondness of the beauty of nature and he stands as a protector of it. He is also shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees and other kinds of plants. Sonic has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have an special interest in rock music and break dancing. Sonic likes adventures, relaxing, running, challenges, racing and peace and serenity, but dislikes evil, losing, his friends being threatened, deep water, getting wet, being insulted by others, and seeing someone cry. His favorite food is chili dogs, but his least favorite food is eggs. Dark Sonic History Synopsis In the course of one year after solving the Shattered World Crisis, Sonic and all of his friends have made many new adventures. He also done a lot of things this year, such as: discovering and living on a new island called Bygone Island on Mobius, found the planet called Earth and made many friends during one of his battles with Eggman, including the Spartan Family, raised a second protégé and new friend named Zach the Hedgehog, meet some new and old friends along the way, and even started a new romantic relationship with blaze the cat after finally accepting her feelings on very good terms. The First Chapter New World's Tour Kasumioji Conspiracy Powers and Abilities Speed *Supersonic Speed - Sonic's most notable skill is his ability to move at super speed, allowing him to run at speeds greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 761 mph (1,225 km/h), and can run faster than the speed of sound (and even the speed of light). He is also renowned as the "World's Fastest Hedgehog" which is at a staggering speed ranging from 3,840 mph (6,180 km/h) to 7,680 (12,360 km/h). He is occasionally referred to as "the fastest thing alive," and is even noted to be the fastest being in the universe. Due to such speeds, he can run backwards at full speed, scale through walls of high-stories buildings and run through water,travel to anywhere around the world instantly and can even most fast enough to create a sonic boom without effort. It is also believed that Sonic can move faster while in spinball form than running, even reaching the speed of light as seen when utilizing the Light Speed Attack (which makes him attack at light speeds) and the Light Speed Dash to achieve light speed movements. His speed does not seem to have certain weaknesses in that recklessness (the possibility of crashing into unintended targets) and "straight-line only" concepts are invoked, showing he has complete mastery over his speed. Sonic is additionally shown to be able to run in full tight circles, thus is not exposed to the impotency of only being able to run fast in straight lines. Should he be running at uncontrollable speeds, he can utilize the Drift to opportunely control his momentum and even crash into foes with it. **Accelerated Healing - Sonic is able to heal any injuries he received by vibrating his body at supersonic speeds. **Homing Attack - One of Sonic's trademark attacks. It allows him to home in and attack a target while in midair at high speed in ball form. **Shockwaves, Barriers, and Vibrations - Sonic can launch shockwaves by spinning in his spinball form at high speeds, and create barriers of super speed for a split second and generate large winds by somersaulting in mid-air. **Speed Transfer - Sonic is shown to transfer his speed throughout various parts of his body (which may explain why he was able to use the Sonic Boost in midair from a stationary position, negating certain physics) and Sonic can even transfer his speed through objects, enabling them to go faster and overtake other platforms. **Sonic Boost - Sonic's newest trademark move. It is a technique which increases his speed further, where he envelopes himself in blue aura and turn himself into a projectile, allowing him to destroys any enemy caught in his path. He does not even need to have contact with the ground in order to execute the move and can use it to temporarily fly immense distances through midair. **Sonic Wind - A favorite technique that Sonic uses when he creates a cyclone of blue swirling winds and fires it at the opponent. **Spin Attack - Sonic's original trademark move. It allows Sonic to curl into a ball while running and attack his opponents or pushing through objects, but not hazards. ***Spin Dash - One of Sonic's trademark moves and a variation of the Spin Attack. It allows the user to instantly launch themselves forward into a high speed Spin Attack from a stationary position. The user crouches, performs an oval-shaped Spin Attack to charge (this part is dubbed the Spin Charge), then dashes off in a high speed rolling attack. The Spin Dash is used to attack enemies or break through walls, as well as dash up steep slopes without having to build up running momentum. **Spin Jump - One of Sonic's trademark moves. It enables the user to curl up into the Spin Attack while jumping to attack midair enemies on contact or jump to greater heights. Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step master - Although Sonic is fast on his feet, Sonic is highly proficient in Flash Step at a master level,even being able to match and surpass yoruichi. Physical Abilities *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Sonic has shown astounding feats of kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He possesses incredible acrobatic skills and agility, alongside astonishing reflexes, making him able to avoid sizably voluminous and miuscle obstacles with precise jumps and delicate movements despite their incoming speed, alongside double jumps and wall jumps. He can even perform perfect synchronized mid-air movements while in mid-air. *Incredible Jump Ability - Sonic has incredible jumping skills, allowing him to jump several hundred meters high in the air, even when carrying extra weight. *Enhanced Durability - At several times, Sonic has demonstrated great resilience to physical damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), and he can smash through several robots in a row with his fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Sonic has endured, he has never been crippled or displayed any serious injuries. It is also shown that Sonic can survive free-falls from extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space. Sonic even has very enhanced durability, seen as he took many hits and still kept on going. *Minor Super Strength - In terms of physical prowess, Sonic has often been noted for lacking overall physical strength by comparison. Nevertheless, Sonic has demonstrated a small degree of superhuman strength (though nothing in comparison to Knuckles' strength). He is able to lift/push/throw cars/buses and trucks weighing 10 tons,punch trough steel and carry large boulders while still run at top speed, and his Spin Dash and other spin forms are strong enough to cut through metal, burrow through the ground, smash through surfaces by stomping, or break down walls. However, it is debatable whether the latter's power comes from his super speed, his super strength, or a combination of both. Most of Sonic's fighting moves involve his feet and legs more than his hands, which suggests that Sonic's legs are more powerful than his arms, such as when he was able to create a minor shockwave with his feet while stomping on the ground in mid-air. *aerokinesis-sonic can manipulate/generate wind from his body or around him,most likely by a complete understanding of it.By influencing the wind,he summon strong whirlwinds and massive tornadoes and even give the wind cutting properties. *Indomitable Will - Sonic also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. Combat skills *master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Despite not having received any known training in martial arts, the many years of battles Sonic has been through has made him a skilled fighter and a profound user of hand-to-hand combat, being able to go up against others with far more battle experience. **capoeira - In battle, Sonic mainly tend to use his legs and fast footwork to attack his opponents as his greatest strengths lies in his legs while demonstrating multiple forms of capoeria, though his is also shown to use his arms in battle as well. In hand-to-hand combat, Sonic makes use of his greater speed to deliver fast strikes to his opponents, allowing him to either deliver several strikes in a split second or strike foes with increased force. For stronger physical strikes, he tends to perform Spin Attacks, Spin Dashes and Homing Attacks, or any other technique in his arsenal. *Master Swordsman Specialist - Though not his style to use weapons in combat, Sonic shows amazing swordsmanship skills during his adventures in Camelot. Other Skills *Sharp Quills - It is assumed that Sonic can control the strength or hardness of his quills. They appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades when he is in spinball form, capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything with enough speed. When he is not in spinball form, they appear soft and flimsy like rubber. His quills also allow him to sense incoming danger. *Uncanny Planning Ability - Sonic has good planning ability, despite his laid-back and energetic nature. He is also to predict the movements of his opponents, and counter them before they have the chance to make an attack. His cunning intellect can even predict that some things that are happening could be caused by Eggman. *World-class Extreme Gear rider - Sonic has proven himself as a world-class Extreme Gear rider and is able to go head-to-head with the best Extreme Gear riders the world has to offer, namely Jet the Hawk and Metal Sonic. It would appear that Sonic has a natural talent for Extreme Gear riding, as he quickly grasped the controls on his first try and can perform several advanced techniques, despite being self-taught. *Proficient EnerBeam wielder *Grinding - Sonic is able to grind on certain rails in various locations. Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy - Sonic can harness Chaos Energy by using a certain amount of Chaos Emeralds to unlock Chaos powers. **chaos spear **chaos impact **chaos arrow **Chaos Control Color Powers *Hyper-go-on Transformations Transformations *Speed Aura Mode - Sonic's new and frequent transformation. By using the Awakening Aura Gem on his left bracelet, Sonic gathers blue spiritual energy around his body and it shrouds him in a blue aura. The transformation also makes some appearance changes: his green eyes now become light-blue, his hair quills are pointed upwards like his super transformation and his chest has a white-blue lightning bolt symbol. This transformation also increases his abilities, though not as strong as Super Sonic, but at the level of a jinchuriki in their chakra cloak stages or a captain-level Shinigami in Bankai form. **Power Augmentation - In this form, Sonic's speed, strength, durability, ect. are all greatly enhanced to the point where he can use these capabilities at the advanced-captain class level of a Shinigami, Bending Master, or A-rank and above Shinobi. ***Hyper-Speed Combat ***Enhanced Strength ***Enhanced Durability ***Enhanced Jump ***Enhanced Speed Aura Mode Duration **Enhanced Spin Dash **Enhanced Homing Attack **Enhanced Sonic Wind - While in Speed Aura Mode, Sonic can still use the Sonic Wind, but with enhanced variations. These potent crescent wave blasts are colored white with a blue outline, can have their path finely controlled, and possess exposively augmented power and speed. **Enhanced Chaos Powers ***Chaos Energy Projection **Sonic Flash Kick **Sonic Aura Blast *Super Sonic - By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into '''Super Sonic. This is by far Sonic's most frequently used transformation. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger, nearly invincible, and has an open link to the Chaos Force. He does, however, needs Rings to maintain this transformation or else he will revert to normal. *Excalibur Sonic *Sonic the Werehog Equipment *Blue Star Transportation *Speed Star List of Moves and Techniques *Air Dash *Blue Tornado *Flying Spin Attack *Homing Attack *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Ring Spin Dash *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Wind *Spin Attack *Spin Jump *Spin Dash *Stomp Relationships Main Article: Sonic the Hedgehog's Relationships Family *Jules Hedgehog (Father) *Bernardette Hedgehog (Mother) *Charles Hedgehog (Uncle) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Older Sister) *Manic the Hedgehog (Younger Brother) Friends/Allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best Friend, First protégé and Sidekick, close as brothers) *Amy Rose (Close freind and teammate, also girlfriend) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best Friend and Friendly Rival) *Sticks the Badger (Close friend) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Zach the Hedgehog (Close friend and second protégé, also younger brother figure) *Big the Cat **Froggy *Spartan Family **Sam Spartan (Human Best Friend) *Alejandro the Lion (Old friend and greatest rival) *Alice the Chipmunk *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn (Childhood friend and ex-girlfriend) **NICOLE the Holo-Lynx **Antoine D'Coolette (Close friend and ex-rival) **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus **Cosmo the Seedrian **Alex the Alligator *The Chaotix Agency **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Julie-Su the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog (Ally and friendly rival) *Blaze the Cat (Close friend and partner-in-combat) *Emerl *Tangle the lemur *Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally and arch-rival) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *G.U.N. Forces *Omochao *Tikal *Shade the Echidna *Chip (Good friend) *Merlina the Wizard *King Acorn *Moss the Sloth *The Ancient Fighters **Ode the Tortoise **Ken the Wolf **Ash the Mandrill **Senna the Tigress **Harry the Horse **Mia the Snake **Jack the Eagle **Talia the Raven **Tom the Buffalo *Yacker *The Wisps *Whisper the wolf *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Avatar Korra Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (Friendly rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Metal Sonic *Alejandro the Lion (Greatest rival) *Jet the Hawk (Rival in speed) *Bean the Duck *Scourge the Hedgehog Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *The Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman (Arch-nemesis) **Orbot **Cubot **Bokkun **E-106 Eta **E-107 Theta **E-110 Iota **E-117 Sigma **Snively Robotnik **Badniks *Doctor Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic (Robotic doppelganger and rival) *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Shadow the Hedgehog (Depending on Shadow's goal) *Black Doom *The Black Arms *Impereator Ix *The Nocturnus Clan *Fang the Sniper *Bark the Polar Bear *Fiona Fox *The Deadly Seven *Scourge the Hedgehog (also rival) *The Suppression Squad *Walter Naugus *Bentley Adams (New arch-enemy) *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *E-100 Alpha *The Shadow Vipers *Erazor Djinn *King Arthur *Iblis *Solaris *Dark Gaia *Lyric the Last Ancient *Dark Sonic (Dark Counterpart) *Infinite the Jackal *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk Former Enemies *Chaos *Shade the Echidna Theme Songs *Endless Possibilities *Escape from the City *His World *It Doesn't Matter *Reach for the Stars Trivia * See Also *Sonic the Hedgehog/Image Gallery *Sonic the Hedgehog/Battles & Events *Sonic the Hedgehog/Affiliation *Sonic the Hedgehog/Background in Other Media *Sonic the Hedgehog/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobian Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hedgehog Family Category:Special Warpowers Category:Team Sonic Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Heroes Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:World-class Extreme Gear Riders Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Awakening Aura Users Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Sonic's Group Category:Team One Category:EnerBeam Users Category:Bygone Island Inhabitants Category:Flash Step Masters Category:Team Anko Category:Team Shinji Category:Balance Type Characters